Maybe
by Wine-into-Water
Summary: A few months down the road. Liz and Zander have become friends but will they ever be more?


Maybe  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, General Hospital and ABC has the honors.  
  
Summary: A few months down the road. Zander and Liz have become friends but could they every be more?  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Feedback: Always wanted. Constructive critism always welcomed.  
  
E-mail: wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
Authors note: I only recently started writing fanfic. This it my first GH one so I hope it's not that bad. :) Please let me know what you think. I know it's kinda short but I just wanted to get a feel for it. So should I continue or what?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat there at the docks looking out to the water. He loved coming down here. He found it calming. The water always did that for him. Sitting here staring at the way the moon danced on the ripples in the water reminded him of being back home in Florida. There wasn't much he wanted to remember from back then, most of it he had tried hard to forget but he couldn't forget the water. So many times it saved him from himself. When things would get bad he'd go down by the shore and just sit there for hours watching it. Watching the sun disappear into it then watching the moon light start it's beautiful dance. He would get lost in it. He would let his mind wonder and he would be able to forget the real world he was in if only it was for a little while.  
  
He found himself over on the docks more then ever recently and not because things were bad actually they were going good, well for the most part but it was were he would always run into Elizabeth. After that night a couple of months ago when she saw Lucky with her sister they had ended up becoming friends. They were what each other needed. They both knew what the other was going through. It was great to have Liz to talk to. She had helped him out a lot. He hoped he had done the same for her.  
  
He didn't see much of Carly anymore. She and Sonny had finally got back together and she forgot all about him. Sure he would get the occasional phone call from her but that was about it. He had thought that they developed a strong friendship but he was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was fed up with all this. She had just sat through another Sara is the greatest speech from her grandmother. The oh so perfect Sara did it again. She needed to get out of there so she went back to her room at Kelly's and started rummaging through her closet and picked out a little black number that was probably too short and to tight but she didn't care. She was going to out and she was going to have some fun.  
  
She changed and headed for the docks. She knew he's be there. He was always there when she needed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Earth to Zander?"  
  
"Huh?...Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." Zander said getting shaken out of his thoughts. He looked up to see who was trying to get his attention. It was Liz. She was standing in front of him in an amazing looking dress with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Come on lets go." She said as she pulled his arm making him get up from the bench.  
  
"And where is it that we're going?"  
  
"We're going dancing. Lot's of dancing." She said happily.  
  
"Ok fine....but are you sure somethings not wrong?" He asked with concern. Liz was acting just a little bit to happy.  
  
"Nothing more then usual. I just need a night off from life, so what do you think? Up for some dancing?" She asked hopefully.  
  
He flashed that big grin of his," Sure but I don't think I'm dressed for it" He looked down at his old faded t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Not a problem we can swing by Jake's and you can change."  
  
Before long they were at Carly's club and had been dancing for at least an hour when a slow song finally came on. Instead of leaving the floor to get a drink Zander pulled Liz closer and wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised how natural this felt. Like they had done it a million times before.  
  
Liz was surprised by how this made her feel. She hadn't been expecting it. As they danced she thought of what the last couple of months had did for them. Gone was the Zander that drugged her at the rave and kidnapped Emily. Instead here was the Zander that Emily had told her so much about. The one who was sweet. kind and caring. Always putting others before himself. The one who she sat on the docks with countless nights just talking. He made her feel better. She didn't know when it had happened but along the way they had become friends and she was glad for it. She honestly didn't know what she would do now without him.  
  
The song ended and Zander lead her to the bar so they could get a drink. They were sitting there talking when Carly's voice came from behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in anger.  
  
"What do you mean what are we doing here. We're dancing." Zander gave her a puzzled look.  
  
Ignoring Zander she addressed Liz, "So you're sinking your claws into Zander too huh?...Didn't take you long to get over the love of your life now did it."  
  
Liz just stood there and listened to Carly's ranting.  
  
"Well at least Lucky was smart enough to dump your sorry ass."  
  
"Carly!" Zander said getting angry.  
  
"Oh don't tell me she's got you defending her now? She's playing you Zander, she'll only break you're heart. Just ask Jason. All she is is a tease."  
  
"Carly that's enough. You can't talk to her like that."  
  
"Look I'm just trying to warn you, she's trouble. She'll chase after any guy. She chased Sonny and Jason..."  
  
"Carly I don't want to hear it ok? I said that was enough." Zander said getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Fine Zander whatever you want but she's not welcome in my club." She finished with a cold stare at Liz.  
  
Zander getting up from his seat and grabbing Liz's hand he pushed pass Carly and said. "Fine we'll leave."  
  
"Zander wait I didn't mean you too."  
  
"I don't care Carly until Liz is welcomed back here you won't be seeing me here either." He gave her an icy look and left with Liz.  
  
Carly stood there in shock. She never would have believed Zander would side against her with Liz of all people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had walked around for a bit but ended up back at the docks standing on the edge of it looking out into the water.  
  
"I'm sorry about Carly..." Zander began.  
  
"Don't be, it's just who she is. She hasn't liked me since I became friends with Jason. Some days are better then others this was one of the others."  
  
"Well until Carly showed up I was having fun." She said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah me too. We should definitely do it again sometime....different club of course." He said with a grin.  
  
She loved his smile. It lit up the whole room. It was so warm and caring and those dimples only added to it. Wait what was she thinking? Where did that even come from? She shouldn't be thinking about his smile or anything else of his. He was Zander, Her best friends ex and her friend, That was it. Wasn't it?  
  
Just then a cool breeze came off of the water and she got a chill. Zander saw her shiver. He didn't have his jacket with him so he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. He didn't even realize it at first. Then it hit him. He should pull away, and say he was sorry and that it would never happen again. He should let her go, he really should but he didn't, he wasn't. He was just standing there with his arms around her taking in how good it felt to have her there. What was happening? He shouldn't be doing this or thinking about this but he was.  
  
She felt Zander's arms wrap around her. He was so warm and inviting. She knew that she shouldn't do this. That she shouldn't be enjoying this. That she should pull away but she couldn't, she didn't want to. Instead she leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this good in a long long time.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time, not saying a word. Just enjoying being there with each other. Neither one of them knew what was happening or what any of this meant but that was ok. They'd figure it out as they went along. Maybe this was just tonight.....maybe it was the start of something that was a whole lot more. 


End file.
